


When the Storm Ends

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Snowball Fight, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of a car running off an icey road, no one is hurt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: dan gets caught in a snow storm and has to knock on a stranger's door to take shelter





	When the Storm Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iittlesparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/gifts).



This would literally only ever happen to him.    
  
Dan slumps against the steering wheel and sighs, heart still coming down from the whole incident. It’s quiet, save for the blood rushing in his ears.

Of course he’d literally almost die days before Christmas. Maybe he shouldn’t have driven again in the first place. Maybe he shouldn’t have looked away from a road that was solid ice and then driven off of it.   
  
Seriously, wrapping his car around a tree really wouldn’t be part of this whole “Christmas spirit” thing he’s been trying out.    
  
Dan sits back and looks out at the bright, white snow all around him. Yeah, he definitely shouldn’t have been driving today; there have been alerts for days of a snow storm and it looks like Dan’s caught in the middle of it. He takes the car out of park and slowly hits the gas, but the car doesn’t move. He presses harder and Dan hears the awful sound of his wheels turning in mud. Damn this weather.    
  
He angrily gets out of his shitty, old car and walks around to see his tires stuck in mud and ice and some gross-looking sludge. He wraps his arms around his freezing-self, breath fogging out of his mouth as he sighs deeply. Could this get any worse?    
  
He gets back into his car for warmth and to maybe think up a plan. God, the last house he saw was probably a few miles back, and that’s too damn far for him to walk in this freezing cold. He pulls out his phone, and, yeah, no service. Fuck. Looks like he’s really doing this.    
  
-   
  
His cheeks burn in the cold, and his fingers can’t be shoved any farther into his pockets. He had grabbed his thickest sweater and put it on under his big coat, a scarf, that was probably in his car for ten years, wrapped around his neck and mouth. He thinks his toes fell off maybe a mile back, and at this point, the shivers have become so intense that his entire body is vibrating.    
  
He decided against carrying his suitcase, but grabbed the essentials, which was actually just his charger. He made sure to put anything else valuable under his seats and then locked his car. Every once in a while he checks his phone for service, but something tells him he won’t find any out here.    
  
He keeps walking.    
  
There’s something about being alone with yourself for so long, without much to do but walk and be in your own thoughts, that really just makes you think. Everything is still and quiet out in this open area, but his thoughts are loud and go as quickly as they come, and he can’t help but go back to what’s been keeping his mind occupied lately: going home.    
  
He thinks about his nana and how happy he’ll be to see her. But then he thinks about his mum and Adrian, and, guiltily, feels less happy about it. Not to even mention his dad, who probably won’t even be able to make it. Why does that make his chest feel  _ less  _ tight? There’s nothing wrong with his dad, or his mum and Adrian for that matter, but seeing them all and being back in that house causes this sort of shadow to fall over him. Bad things generally happen when he comes home, but usually not to this extent. To think he thought this time would be any different. 

  
So far it’s been pretty shit.    
  
God, he can’t believe he was so stupid that he literally ran off the road! And now he’s freezing his fucking tits off, most likely getting frostbite, and thinking about the same old thing he’s been dwelling on for weeks.    
  
Alright, maybe that’s enough thinking for a bit. He pulls his stiff hands out of his pockets and pulls his hood tighter around him. He’s breathing heavy, the walk long and tiring, especially for someone like him who skips out on exercising even when he knows he shouldn’t. He digs his hands into his pockets and looks up, the snow around him thick and dense and blocking his view. It’s too beautiful for its own good, Dan thinks, little snowflakes falling on his mostly frozen cheeks.

In his limited vision, a small silhouette appears in his line of sight. Dan squints his eyes and tries to make out what it is through all the snowfall. He breathes a sigh of relief when it looks to be a house. Dan remembers driving past it, not knowing that it would most likely belong to his savior. He happily speeds up his walk, wanting warmth as soon as possible, and when he’s halfway there, he slows down and let’s what he’s about to do sink in. 

God, what  _ does _ he do? Obviously he needs to explain to them what happened, but how? Anxiety licks up his stomach and squeezes his chest, something in him telling him to turn around and forget about it, but he literally  _ can’t _ do that. 

He rolls his shoulders back and takes a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart, and he continues walking towards the house, words and sentences swirling in his head about what exactly he plans to say. 

He walks along the path, towards the door, and eyes the half-deflated Christmas decorations dawning the lawn. Hopefully he doesn’t get murdered.

Dan takes a deep breath in and knocks when he reaches the door. He steps back and waits.

And nothing. 

He panics for a second, wonders if maybe no one’s home, or if they are, maybe they’re asleep, but then he remembers it’s like three in the afternoon. Just when he’s about to make a run for it, the door opens to a frazzled, wide-eyed man. 

Dan forgets to speak for a second and watches the man’s face turn to confusion. “Uh, hi.” Dan says, then takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “I got my car, um, stuck and I have no service, and I was wondering if I could make a call? Maybe have somebody come and get me?” 

“Oh! Well I really would love to do that, but everything’s been out for a few hours now. But please, please, come in. You look frozen!”

The man steps back and opens the door wider, and Dan can’t help but smile thankfully and walk inside. He’s immediately wrapped in warmth and the scent of burning wood. He shakes the snow off his shoes and wonders if maybe he should take them off. He looks to the man for guidance, but he isn’t helpful. 

“Thank you, really, I feel like I’ve been out there for hours.” Dan says, the both of them still standing in the entrance way. It’s lit by a torch sitting on a little table, and Dan curses the weather once more. 

“Ah, yeah. I’m really sorry about that. I basically live in the middle of nowhere so there’s not a lot around here. Do you know where your car got stuck?” He asks, gesturing towards an entrance into the kitchen. 

“Some road with a really long name. I drove off it and slid right into a ditch.”

“Oh, my God! Are you okay?” The man asks, looking genuinely worried for someone he just met. Dan just waves his hand. 

“Worst thing that could’ve happened was a heart attack, but I’m fine.” Dan explains. He watches the man pull out various things from a cupboard. When he looks at it, he can’t help but smile. “I’m Dan, by the way. And like, I know I’ve said it, but thank you again.” 

“Phil.” The man supplies and turns to finish what he’s doing. “Okay, we’ve got water and cereal for now, but later, I have stuff for sandwiches.”

“No milk?” Dan asks, the filter in his brain seemingly disappearing and he immediately wants to apologize. He’s barely said ten words to a man he’s just met and now he looks like an entitled twat. Nice. He watches Phil blush and grab the back of his neck, eyes looking away from him. 

“I’ve actually been out of it for like a week. Like I said, everything’s pretty far away from here, so I usually only go out when I  _ really _ need to.” 

Dan laughs. “No worries. But they do have ways you can do that online.” 

“Costs too much,” is all he says and shrugs. Dan wants to laugh at that. He seems pretty well off, at least according to the house and the huge decorations and the amount of nick nacks littering just the kitchen and entrance way. He wonders if Phil pays the bills here alone, if he wakes up alone, and if he spends his days in this house alone. 

Maybe Phil gets lonely like he does, and that’s why he was so willing to let a complete stranger into his home, and why his first instinct is to feed him what’s left of his already depleting groceries. Or maybe Dan thinks too much about everything and should take the glass of water and bowl of dry cereal that Phil is offering him. 

“I don’t mean to assume anything, especially since this is such a strange situation, but please, anytime you want me out, I’m out.”

They walk to a table in the kitchen and sit across from each other. Phil starts to eat the cereal with his fingers, so Dan does the same. 

“Oh, God, don’t even worry about it. Please, you can stay here as long as it takes to get a hold of someone for help. This must be such a mess for you.” He stops to laugh a bit and Dan can’t look away. “I have nothing better to do anyway.” Phil smiles at him and the warmth must be getting to him because he melts a bit. 

Dan takes a drink of water. “You aren’t going to see any family?” Dan asks, the question seemingly fine, but then he kind of wants to take it back. Maybe he has a rough time going back home, too. 

“I wish.” Never mind, Dan thinks. “I was going to head out there, but my plane got canceled.” He seems bummed about it, and Dan hates that he brought it up. “But what about you? Were you heading to your family’s?” 

“Yeah, actually. Thought I’d make the trip for Christmas for once, but turns out no matter how hard I might try, something's always keeping me back.” 

“Sounds like fate to me.” Phil says, a small smile on his lips. 

“How so?” Dan challenges. He’s never really believed in fate before, never really wanted to. 

“Think about it. What if my plane didn’t get canceled? I’d be with my family. Where’d you be? Probably still looking for a place to warm up and get into contact with somebody. What if you hadn’t decided to spend Christmas with your family? I wouldn’t have anyone to help me get more wood for the fireplace.”

“I feel like I’ve been tricked somehow.” Dan says and Phil laughs like he just said the funniest thing in the world, and, honestly, Dan believes it.

“But seriously, like, I have no idea when the power will be turned back on. Looking at this storm, it might be awhile. I’ve been saving my laptop battery for a movie later tonight, and I have way too many board games to even keep track of, so you’re the one who’s gonna have to probably sneak out when I come back in for more cereal breaks. So don’t worry about anything. What do they say? Mi casa, su casa?”

Dan thinks about maybe tearing up. He looks at the crinkles in Phil’s eyes as he smiles at him, plopping more cereal sloppily into his mouth, and thinks maybe he died when he swerved off the road and this is heaven. “Anyone ever told you that you’re probably the kindest person ever?” Okay, maybe he didn’t mean for that to slip out, especially so fondly already, but it did, and he kind of wants to see where this goes for him. He’s not expecting anything, but he wouldn’t be disappointed if Phil were to flirt back. 

“A few.” He shrugs. Dan can’t tear his eyes away from the smirk on Phil’s face. 

-

There’s something about meeting a stranger and feeling closer to him than anyone else in your entire life. Dan thought connections like this were made up from fiction. He’s longed for this feeling since he was a teenager, when he felt alone and like he’d always be alone. He wishes that he could tell his younger self that it’s fine, that he found the most amazing person in the world who’s just like him but yet so, so different. 

He gladly accepts Phil’s proposals of board games and card games and chatting about anything and everything. He nods happily when Phil yawns and asks for a nap.

It’s basically pitch black now, the days so much shorter. Lit candles dot Phil’s living room, the fragrance somehow comforting and not unbearable.

He can’t describe how guilty he feels though. As he lays with his head on Phil’s pillow, on Phil’s sofa, he feels the ache of doing something wrong deep in his chest. It’s light and not as heavy as his brain thinks it should be. He should be with his family right now. He should be with his Nan. He should be rolling his eyes at Adrian. He should always be doing something other than what he’s  _ actually _ doing. 

Dan rolls onto his back and sighs loudly. It’s too quiet. Phil went to his room, but not before making sure Dan literally had anything he’d need, which consisted of Phil’s softest blanket and favorite pillow. He wonders if he’ll ever see Phil again after this. Maybe in passing. Maybe if he decides to see his family more, he could stop here on his way. 

He doesn’t want the storm to end. 

He’s tired. He woke up early this morning for how late he went to bed the night before. He doesn’t normally take naps, but it’s the atmosphere of Phil’s place. It’s cozy and dark and they kept yawning when they played Clue. 

“Do you nap?” Phil had asked. 

“Yeah.” Dan had lied, thinking they’d nap together somehow. Weird feelings of  _ want _ took over him, but Phil stood beside him one last time before excusing himself to his own room. 

He hopes Phil is sleeping well. Or awake and thinking about him. Dan shakes his head, a smug smile taking over his face before he can control it. 

They’d flirted a lot. Dan smiles thinking about it. He’d sat with his shoulder pressed firmly to Phil’s, his knee rubbing against Phil’s thigh. 

He stops thinking when he hears a creak and then footsteps following. He almost pretends to be asleep, but then he sits up when Phil comes in. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Phil asks, wincing, standing on the tips of his toes. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asks, taking a seat next to Dan when he puts his feet on the floor. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Dan agrees, looking down at Phil’s cute, socked feet. 

It’s quiet for a minute, both of them not knowing what to say or do. They’ve known each other for maybe three hours tops; the awkwardness was bound to catch up soon. Dan thinks about leaving and walking back to his car, but immediately rejects the idea. He’s about to say something when Phil sighs and smiles at him. 

“How about we get the wood for the fire, before it gets freezing, and then watch a movie. I think I have some wine somewhere. I could bring it out?” There’s something behind his eyes that Dan likes very much. He nods and they both get up to head outside. 

Phil grabs a torch and Dan follows him out the door. “You’re lucky I chopped this wood earlier. That’s definitely not something you’d want to see.” Phil laughs.

“I definitely disagree with you. That sounds like something I’d  _ love _ to see.” Dan says, the cold already getting to him.

They near the wood pile and Phil hands Dan the torch. “You say that now, but honestly I’d probably just chop you up. Totally by accident, of course.” 

“Oh no, is this what my mum warned me about all those years ago? Something about never trusting a stranger?” 

Phil shrugs. “I think it’s worked out for you well enough.” 

Dan looks at Phil as he picks up some wood. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Okay, now put the torch on my stack and get your own. But hurry! I’m freezing my arse off!” Phil says, his teeth chattering. 

“Oh, really? I had to walk literal  _ miles _ to get here. You can wait five minutes before going right back into warmth.” 

“I  _ will  _ leave you, Dan. I will run back inside and lock the doors.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Dan challenges, eyeing Phil. 

Before Dan can even comprehend it, Phil drops the wood and starts fucking running. A smile erupts over Dan’s face and he quickly starts moving too, picking up some snow with his bare hands and packing it into a ball. He tosses it and hits Phil right between his shoulder blades. 

“Oh, you bastard!” Phil shouts, laughs taking over both of their bodies as they continue to chase each other and throw snowballs. “I cannot believe you!”

“This is all your fault.” Dan says, covered in snow. Phil isn’t much different. Their fingers are freezing and now they’re both wet. They definitely weren’t prepared for such a fight to start, but honestly it was worth it. Dan’s sides ache from laughing so much, and he gets to look at Phil’s pink cheeks. 

“Fine. But you threw the first ball!”

“Wow, Phil. Such a naughty mouth. Santa’s bringing you coal this year.” 

Phil shakes his head, too fondly for Dan’s heart not to stutter, and then he smiles at him. “Let’s grab this wood and get inside.”

-

“I have maybe a thousand movies, so just pick whatever you want.” Phil says once they’re inside and most of the wet clothing is removed. They set the wood by the fireplace and called it a job well done. “I’ll grab my laptop and some pajamas for you, yeah?”

Dan turns and looks at him with a smile. He can’t help it. “Yeah.” He walks over to Phil’s movie case and glances over them. They really do have too much in common, huh? He picks one from the top row and goes to sit on the couch, waiting for Phil. 

Dan doesn’t want this day to end. He’s having way too much fun, and he feels like he hasn’t lived before tonight. It’s crazy—this feeling in his chest. It’s light and airy and such a deep contrast to how he usually feels around this time, how he he felt earlier today even. 

He leans back into the sofa. He’s cold and tired and too damn happy for there to be a reasonable explanation for it, but he doesn’t need one. Or maybe he can chalk it all up to Phil, for being such a lovely stranger. 

Phil comes back down then, laptop and clothes in hand, already dressed in his own PJs. 

“What’d you pick out?” He asks, setting his laptop on the table. Dan shows him the movie and smiles with pride when he hears he made the right choice. “I love Thor! He’s my favorite Avenger. How’d you know?” 

“Guess you’re not a stranger anymore.” Dan shrugs.

Phil rolls his eyes, tossing the PJs at Dan. “Get changed and help me make a comfy bed out of blankets and pillows by the fire.” 

“Isn’t that, like, a hazard?” 

“Go!”

-

They’re sat back against the couch, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Phil made them sandwiches and poured them hearty glasses of wine, and now they’re watching Thor on a laptop balanced on both of their thighs. Dan thinks this couldn’t get any better. 

Until it does. 

The movie ends and Phil moves the laptop, grabbing the rest of the wine bottle to top them off.

“So, you were heading to spend time with your family. Can I ask about them?” Phil asks. They're still sitting close, side-by-side on their makeshift bed, and Dan can smell the wine on is breath. He smiles sadly at Phil and sighs out deeply, letting the wine warm and loosen him up.

“Uh, yeah. I have a little brother, Adrian, and my mum and my dad, and my Nan. My parents are separated, my brother and I are still in that awkward phase, and I was really only going for my Nan. She’s the only one who seems to get me.” Dan explains, he waits for something like  _ but your family is family _ , but it never comes. He looks to Phil who’s looking at him with something in his eyes like curiosity. “What?” Dan asks, smiling at Phil and taking another sip of wine.

“Nothing, nothing. Just, do you normally go there for Christmas?”

“Not in like three years, I think. Nice to see what happens when I actually try, huh?” He lets out a dry laugh, and turns to look at the fire. It’s the second most captivating thing in here, right behind Phil.

“I’m really glad I met you.” Phil says quietly. “There’s something about you that just screams I was meant to find you, or like, I was meant to think you were some pizza god at my door when I opened it, only to find you.”

Dan stares into his eyes. “Must have been disappointing.”

“Quite the opposite.”

It’s quiet. It always is when it snows. Each snowflake muffles every sound outside, and the only sound Dan can hear is the beating in his chest and the crackling of the fire as he stares right at Phil as Phil stares right back.

“I don't believe in fate.” Dan says for some dumb reason. He sets his wine glass down and Phil follows. “I believe in chance. I believe that it was incredibly dumb for me to be driving today, but I did it anyway. I believe it was incredibly dumb to walk outside for miles in the freezing snow, and I especially think it was dumb to knock on your door. But I did. I chose to. That’s more powerful to me than any fate could ever be.”

Phil stares. “Anyone ever told you how incredible you are?” He places his hand on Dan’s cheek and Dan smiles so wide it hurts.

“A few.” He repeats. They lean in. Dan expects for the power to turn back on in that moment, something cliché to ruin it, but that doesn't happen. Their lips meet softly and Dan can't take it, so he pushes forwards, his own hand coming around to wrap around the back of Phil’s neck. 

They kiss and its wonderful and he doesn’t want it to stop. He licks Phil’s lips and is met with them parting for him. That does something to Dan. He feverishly kisses Phil, getting to his knees and leaning him back against the couch. He straddles Phil’s lap and Phil’s hand moves to rest on his hip. It’s warm. Maybe it’s from the wine or the fire, or maybe it’s the burning of Phil’s hands on his cheek and hip. 

Phil leans back, pulling way, and takes Dan’s breath with him. 

“Fuck.”

Dan laughs, hiding his face in Phil’s shoulder. 

“My thoughts exactly.” He sits in Phil’s lap, leaning back to look at his face. “Is this okay?” He lets his hand play with the hair on the back of Phil’s head. 

“More than okay. Been thinking about this all day.” He moves in and kisses Dan on the cheek and then his jaw, and Dan closes his eyes as he works kisses onto his neck. He pulls Dan closer by his hips, wrapping his arms tighter around him. He kisses down to Dan’s collarbone and bites. 

“Fuck.” Dan sighs out. He’s getting hard and he can feel that Phil is too. It feels too good to have someone do this to him, but he loves it even more because it’s Phil that’s hitting all his sweet spots. 

He pulls Phil’s lips back to his and licks into his mouth hotly, tasting the wine they’d drank mixed with the taste of Phil. He bites Dan lips and sucks it into his mouth. 

“I want you.” He whispers, lips going back in to take over the kiss and lick into Dan’s mouth. His hands tighten on Dan’s waist and move down to squeeze his ass through his PJs, his hips bucking up into Dan. 

Dan can’t help but lose all sense of what he should be doing, mind going blank. One thing pops in his head though. “Can I suck you?”

Phil seems to vibrate underneath Dan. He kisses Dan hard on the lips and nods his head. “Only if I can do the same to you.”

Dan peels Phil’s shirt off and runs his fingers through his dark chest hair. He thumbs his nipple and feels him buck his hips while he moans. He scoots back so Phil can lay down, and Dan kisses his lips sweetly, smiling as he follows the dark trail under his belly button with his fingers and reaches his hand underneath. 

“Can I touch you here?” Dan asks cheekily.

Phil tosses his head back with a moan. “Please.”

Dan wraps his hand around Phil’s cock and watches his face contort in pleasure. He kisses down his chest, stopping to suck a nipple in his mouth and feel his cock throb in his hand. He squeezes the head as he nears his happy trail and his mouth waters with anticipation. 

He hasn’t had a cock in his mouth in so long. 

He wraps his lips around Phil’s tip and lightly presses his tongue on the head and sucks. His hand pumps what his mouth isn’t reaching, and he feels Phil get even harder in his hand. 

“God, you were made for this, huh?” Phil blabbers, one hand resting on the back of Dan’s neck, the other tightly wound in his own hair. 

The praise makes Dan sink all the way down Phil’s cock and rest there, letting his throat flutter around the head. Phil’s hand tightens on Dan’s neck, his hips bucking up just the tiniest bit. 

When he can’t hold his breath any longer, Dan pulls off, taking in a deep breath and then going back down. He sucks Phil’s cock, spit dribbling onto his fingers and down his chin. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Phil says quickly. He looks down at Dan and Dan looks back up at him. Dan pulls off, ignoring his whines, and takes Phil’s PJs and pants completely off. He gets between Phil’s legs and takes him back in his mouth. He bobs his head and wraps a hand around his thigh, the other hand going up to tweak Phil’s nipple. “You’re killing me.” 

“Fuck my throat.”

Dan feels both of his hands twist into his hair. He stares up into Phil eyes, deepthroating him. Phil, the gentleman, languidly bucks into Dan’s mouth, moaning deep and loud. He watches Phil bite his lip and feels him pull his hair tighter. “Yeah. Fuck. I’m cumming.” He tries to pull Dan off, but Dan only grabs Phil’s hands and holds them against the ground. “Dan.” He breathes out. 

Dan sucks Phil through it. He tenses up and then completely relaxes, body sinking into the blankets. His cum shoots into Dan’s mouth and his hips move into it. When he’s done, Dan pulls off, only to look Phil in the eyes and show him the cum in his mouth before making a show of slowly swallowing. 

Phil just drops his head onto the pillow, breathing in and out deeply. Dan sits up between his legs, admiring how he looks naked. “You have a really nice cock.” 

“Do you say that to all the strangers you meet?” Phil says. Dan would be offended if it weren’t for the completely lax expression on his face.

“Only the ones named Phil.” He says. He aches in his pants, wants nothing more then to reach his hand down and get himself off, but he can wait. It looks like he sucked everything out of Phil and he can give him a minute to regain his composure. 

“How is anyone supposed to live up to what you just did to me?” Phil asks, sitting up and beckoning Dan closer. He crawls up Phil’s body, sweating, still clothed, aching. 

“I believe in you.” 

“Lay down.” Phil says. And he does. He lays back against the pillows, one knee pulled up. Phil gets in between his legs and pushes his hands up under his shirt. “Off.” His hands go up, Phil pulling his shirt over his head. He kisses Dan’s lips, pecks them over and over again before he licks into his mouth and sucks on his lips for what feels like hours. He throbs in his pants, wants Phil to undress him completely, take him apart bit by bit. 

“Please, just make me cum already.” Dan begs. He feels like if Phil doesn’t get his mouth on him now, he’ll cum in his pants. 

Phil kisses down his neck, sucking a mark there. Dan moans and exposes his neck instinctively, but Phil is already heading down. He licks both nipples and kisses down the middle of Dan’s chest, looking up into his eyes. Dan can see the way his lungs move as he breathes heavily, awaiting for Phil to suck him so, so good. 

Phil’s nimble fingers curl under his waistbands and tug them down until he’s completely naked. His cock curves up and rests on his stomach. Phil looks on with glazed eyes.

“I swear, I could cum just looking at you.” They both watch Dan’s cock twitch at that. There’s nothing Dan loves more than being praised. It gets him going faster than anything else. 

Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s base and pumps his cock twice before going down on him. He’s much faster than Dan was, maybe sensing Dan’s eagerness to finish already. His mouth his hot and warm and Dan can’t get enough. 

He drops a hand into Phil’s hair and tugs, feeling Phil moan around his cock. Dan bucks up and listens to the wet sounds of Phil blowing him. It’s like he knows that Dan likes it dirty. He pulls off and bites onto Dan’s hip bone, lips slick with spit. 

“Taste so good for me.” He says and then continues to bob on Dan’s cock. He feels it building up fast, his orgasm starting to spread through him. 

“I’m about to cum, Phil.” He says, hand coming up to cover his mouth, the other hand squeezing Phil’s shoulder, trying not choke him with his cock. 

Phil grazes Dan’s head with his teeth and that’s when Dan cums,  _ hard _ . His toes curl up and he moans out, Phil’s name spilling from his lips over and over again, hips rolling slowly into his mouth. Phil stays on him, milking him of every last drop, and then swallows. 

He kisses Dan’s knee and then smiles at him before kissing his lips. They taste like each other and it’s intoxicating. Dan doesn’t think he’s ever felt like this before. They kiss and kiss and kiss, and then Phil lays next to him, his head on Dan’s shoulder. They watch the fire and the way it contours their naked bodies. 

“Is it bad that I’m so fucking happy I ran off the road?” Dan asks after a while. They’re facing each other now, hands touching any skin they might’ve missed, lips finding the other’s no matter how many times they’ve kissed already. 

“Maybe a bit, but me too.” Phil says. He’s sleepy. Dan can tell. He didn’t nap, and he’s yawning, but Dan thinks it’s so cute that he wouldn’t ever tell him to go to sleep. 

“What happens when the power comes back on?” Dan asks. He's scared, but not really. He’s pretty sure Phil is in the same boat as him. 

“Whatever you want to happen.” Phil says. “You can go spend Christmas with your family. Or with me.” 

“You’d let me stay?” 

“Of course.” Phil says, hand finding Dan’s and intertwining their fingers. “I’ve let you stay this long, haven’t I?” 

They laugh, then kiss for a while. Dan feels something unexplainable deep in his chest, an ache but a good one. One that makes him want to hug Phil to his body for years and never let go. He’d like to explore that more. He wants to get to know each and every quirk Phil has, whether he loves or hates them, and vice versa. 

“I’d like to stay.” Dan says. 

Phil grabs a blanket and puts it over them. It’s warm and they don’t need one yet, but it’s nice. “Okay.” Phil says. “You can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
